


mind’s eye

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The only way he and Akito could possibly be any closer is if their minds were linked.





	mind’s eye

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (held down) and trope bingo (telepathy/mind meld).

Ever since the debut announcement, Junta has been attached to his younger members more than usual. It’s not uncommon for Kansai juniors to be touchy-feely with each other at any given time, camera or not, but this is on a much higher level. Now Junta feels a deep emotional bond, which only grows stronger when the other three are added to the group.

Then he starts hearing the voices. One voice in particular, a very familiar one he’s heard for almost half of his life. Junta would be concerned if it wasn’t just everyday thoughts, mostly excitement and hunger and randomness at the same loud volume of his normal speech. Somehow it warms Junta’s heart even more, because the only way he and Akito could possibly be any closer is if their minds were linked.

A bit of experimenting tells Junta that it’s only one-sided, though. He’d thought they could eliminate verbal speech completely, talking inside their heads instead of out loud, but Akito doesn’t seem to notice anything is different at all. At least, he ignores all of Junta’s attempts at making telepathic contact and seems unaware that Junta can hear his thoughts at all.

Junta should really tell him, because it feels invasive and wrong to keep listening in when Akito doesn’t know he can hear. At the same time, it’s comforting to see how Akito’s actions almost always mirror his thoughts, like he doesn’t even bother to censor himself around them. As it should be.

But as Junta becomes more involved with the other members, he starts to hear odd things from Akito’s mind. “Fucking spoiled brats” and “attention whores” has Junta concerned until he sees the look on Akito’s face. It’s the most pathetic pout Junta has ever seen on the other man, and it takes all of his effort not to let his amusement show as he finishes praising Kotaki for his good grades and crosses the room to his original partner.

 _About time he remembered I exist_ , Junta hears in his head, and his smile falters as he asks after Akito’s family. They’ve been working together for so long that small talk like this seems forced, but Akito looks like Christmas has come all over again as he rambles about something crazy his grandmother did because his entire family is just like him.

Junta doesn’t notice that Akito’s mind is completely blank until he hears something that is nothing like the words that are coming out of Akito’s mouth: _I am so happy with you_.

It takes just about all of Junta’s rusty acting skills not to react to that, instead focusing on Akito’s story about his morning commute that would probably be boring if it was anyone other than Akito telling it. Akito can make anything funny, a natural comedian since he first learned how to talk with wide gestures and an even wider grin.

 _I love when he smiles like that just for me_.

That has Junta blinking, which causes Akito to pause long enough for his mind to run wild. Junta’s suddenly flooded with things he’s rarely heard in Akito’s voice, frantic questioning of Junta’s interest and other insecurities that has Junta’s comforting instincts kicking in and he just throws his arms around Akito, squeezing him tightly while the other members give them a weird look for what they perceive to be an unprovoked hug.

It’s not that odd between the two of them, though, so nobody verbally questions it and all Junta hears is the voice in his head calming down. _Oh, this is nice. I don’t ever want this to end. I love him so much_.

Junta’s eyes pop open and meet Shigeoka’s across the room, who looks concerned and a little amused at what could possibly make Junta have that reaction during such a tight hug. _Do you really?_ he tries to ask back, because maybe it’s a mutual thing now and they won’t actually have to have this conversation, but Akito’s heartbeat and strength remain the same.

“Stay over tonight,” Junta says under his breath, and Akito just nods because that’s nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes Junta wonders why they even have their own apartments when more often than not they’re at each other’s places. Even now that they’re going to debut, the possibility of seeing Akito too much doesn’t even cross Junta’s mind.

Akito’s thoughts for the rest of the day are pleasant enough, warming Junta’s heart when they’re about him. He’s surprisingly undisturbed at the not-so-private confession, more happy than anything else. Akito has been such a prominent fixture in his life that earning his love feels like an honor, because he hasn’t given it to many people in the past and they usually ended up hurting him. Despite his appearance, Akito is very sensitive when it comes to matters of the heart, loving with every cell of his body and crashing hard when it becomes too much for other people.

Luckily, Junta’s used to Akito’s strong mannerisms about everything else, so he should be able to handle it. He’s pretty much talked himself into accepting Akito’s feelings before they even get back to his apartment, already accustomed to Akito’s thoughts inside his head. There had been an internal monologue about the snow falling around them that he hadn’t voiced out loud but Junta found quite moving, drawing him even closer to the other man in a way he hasn’t experienced before.

They’d picked up takeout on the way back and fall into a comfortable evening routine of eating and watching TV, laughing out loud at some variety show and mocking the contestants. Akito’s thoughts are consistent with his words, creating an echo in Junta’s mind that would be annoying if it wasn’t so cute.

Then the topic drastically shifts to Junta—more specifically, Junta’s lips—and it’s all Junta can do to pretend to be deeply interested in the people on TV. He has no idea what had caused the transition, only that Akito’s mind was now admiring the shape and thickness of Junta’s lips. Junta is well aware that his lips are abnormally big, but it’s flattering to hear Akito praise them like they were a particularly prominent charm point. Maybe they are, to him.

 _I want to feel them against mine_.

Junta’s breath hitches in his throat, his lips tingling like they are declaring their agreement without the assistance of his brain. He’s tempted to just do it, turn to the side and grab Akito’s face and resolve this tension that has grown between them, but something makes him hesitate, a sadistic desire to hear it from Akito himself before acting.

“Akito,” Junta speaks out loud, and it already sounds awkward and somehow too formal. “Akki.”

Akito laughs out loud. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Trying it out,” Junta says casually. “What do you think?”

 _Anything you call me would be fine_. “Sounds like a little kid.”

“Well, you are a little kid,” Junta teases, already leaning into Akito’s shove, the playful fighting second nature by now.

 _I’ll show you a little kid_ , Junta hears, and he’s not sure whether it’s just in his head or for real as Akito wrestles him right to the ground and puts all of his weight into it. Junta’s strong, but Akito is stronger and there’s something incredibly thrilling about being pinned down like this, something Junta never thought he’d enjoy.

_Oh shit, oh shit, what am I doing, he’s not moving anymore, did I go too far?_

“Don’t,” Junta says when Akito shifts to get up. “Just…stay. Like this.”

Akito blinks at him, his mind a series of frantic questions that has Junta getting anxious by proxy, but no words are spoken. Instead he looks from one of Junta’s eyes to the other, inwardly wishing how he could read Junta’s mind, and Junta grins at the irony.

“What’s so funny?” is all Akito asks, but Junta just shakes his head and wraps his arms around Akito’s neck. This has Akito mentally freaking out even more, but the weight of Junta’s arms seems to calm him down and Akito lowers his body completely, folding his own arms on Junta’s chest. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” Junta answers, surprised himself at how good it feels to have every kilogram of Akito weighing him down. “Something you want to tell me?”

“What?” Akito pretends to look confused, but his acting skills are on par with Junta’s and Junta is probably equally as unsuccessful containing his amusement when Akito’s next thought is _Oh no, I didn’t pop a boner, did I?_ “I’m not telling you anything if you don’t stop laughing at me.”

“I thought you liked when people laughed at you?” Junta challenges, having entirely too much fun teasing Akito, but riling him up is the only way to get him to say what Junta has only heard from his mind.

“Not when I’m on top of them,” Akito replies, so firmly that Junta’s expression falls, his body temperature rising from the way Akito’s eyes seem to harden. “You really like this?”

“I really do.” Junta stretches a little bit to feel more of Akito’s body flush against his, intertwining their legs together. Lying like this feels more intimate than most sexual things he’s done, which leaves him with no doubt about his own feelings as he looks up at Akito and plays with the hair on the back of Akito’s neck.

 _Why is he doing—fuck, that feels good_ , and Junta doesn’t need to hear his thoughts to watch him shiver, feel it everywhere their bodies make contact, which is most of the surface. Junta watches as Akito’s eyes flutter shut, his head tilting down to give Junta more skin to touch. _Your hands feel amazing. I want to feel them everywhere_.

“Tell me,” Junta whispers, dragging his fingers around Akito’s neck to his jawline. “Tell me what you want and maybe you’ll get it.”

Akito inhales sharply and Junta can feel him shudder, though he’s not sure whether it’s from nervousness or Junta’s touch. Regardless, he places his hand under Akito’s chin to lift it up, meeting those eyes that look even darker and more intense now. He also looks terrified, his thoughts a neverending stream of _What do I do?_ that has Junta feeling guilty for making him do this without knowing that Junta can hear his thoughts.

“I don’t know what you’re doing,” Akito finally says, “but I like it.”

“Me too,” Junta admits, squirming to pull Akito even closer, feel that rapid heartbeat against his own. “Whatever you want, it’s okay.”

Akito’s stare is reminiscent of when they were first told that they’d be debuting together, and all of these sentimental feelings rush to the front of Junta’s mind while Akito has an internal battle with himself: _Should I kiss him? What if he’s fucking with me? His lips are so tempting, I might not be able to stop myself if I have just a taste. I—OH MY GOD._

All Junta did was lick his lips, completely unconsciously, but Akito jerks like it was a direct grope and gapes at Junta. “Do it,” Junta demands, and the next second has Akito’s mouth on his.

Akito kisses like he does everything else, strong and overbearing, but Junta wouldn’t have it any other way. He tightens his arms around Akito’s neck and pulls him the rest of the way down, curling around him as much as he can because he really likes how it feels to be beneath Akito like this. Akito doesn’t seem to have a problem with it either, his mind abnormally silent in comparison to his body. He’s covered every millimeter of Junta’s lips by now, hands roaming along Junta’s sides and down his arms, hips unapologetically rocking until Junta can feel how much Akito wants him.

The noise he makes is unintentional, but welcome if Akito’s low groan is any indication. He deepens their kiss as his body catches up, hardening against Akito’s erection that grinds back down, making Junta arch from the friction. Akito’s hands rest firmly on Junta’s shoulders and it makes Junta even hotter, whimpering into Akito’s mouth as his body shudders under the restraint.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Akito breathes, loosening his grip, but Junta shakes his head wildly. “No?”

“I like it,” Junta pants, grabbing both of Akito’s wrists and using his own strength to push those hands back down. “Don’t stop. Hold me down and don’t let up.”

“Fuck, okay.” Akito does as he’s told, and it feels even better now that he’s actively making the effort to do it. Junta tries to move but can’t, moaning out loud at all of Akito’s weight on him, pressing him into the couch with each thrust of his hips, and Junta knows Akito’s next thought before he thinks it: _I want you so fucking bad._

“Take me,” Junta answers out loud, and Akito seems unbothered by the answer to his unspoken plea judging by the deep groan he emits. “I want to feel you moving inside me while on top of me like this.”

 _Filthy mouth_ , Akito thinks, and Junta grins proudly as they pull at each other’s clothes. He’s seen Akito naked so many times that it’s not at the top of his priorities at the moment, but he does run his hands under Akito’s shirt to feel the muscles of his chest, learning what spots make Akito rock down harder. Akito reaches between Junta’s legs first, making Junta hiss and push up into the touch, only with his lower half due to the restraint Akito has on his shoulders. _He’s so hard, and it’s all for me_.

Junta wants to yell at him to speak his damn mind already, but a sharp moan overcomes any words he could have made as Akito tugs down his sweatpants and boxers. Those fingers are slick when they slide up his thigh and he doesn’t even question why Akito carries lube on his person, just spreads his legs and gasps into Akito’s mouth at the first touch of a fingertip on his rim.

He arches as Akito pushes it inside, his head falling back from the pressure. His body reacts on its own, hips rolling to take it in deeper, wanting more. He feels Akito all around him, on top of him, and now inside him, mouth pressing along his neck as he rocks beneath him, opening to the touch. It’s oddly gentle, slow and careful like Junta is something precious that Akito doesn’t want to break, each finger accompanied by a soft kiss to his skin that leaves a fresh layer of tingles in addition to the stimulation.

“You feel so good,” Akito hisses, his words emulating his thoughts that elaborate in his head: _so hot, so tight, so perfect_.

“It feels good,” Junta tells him, threading fingers through his hair that’s starting to dampen from his efforts. “Give me more.”

“I’ll give you more all right,” Akito says, his cockiness returning as his fingers slip from Junta, his own body kneeling between Junta’s thighs. “Should I use a condom?”

“You don’t have to,” Junta answers, and Akito instantly descends upon him, kissing him hard as he shoves down the front of his pants and takes his cock in hand. He’s leaned back enough to line himself up, which leaves Junta’s torso free to move at will, though all he does is pull on Akito’s shoulders. “Come back down here.”

“Just a— _ah_.” Akito interrupts himself as he pushes in, followed by a similar noise from Junta as the latter relaxes enough to let Akito inside. Once all the way in, Akito’s hands return to Junta’s shoulders and Junta’s next sound is practically a growl, his body pushing back against Akito from the restraint.

“Fuck yes, just like that,” Junta says, grabbing Akito’s face to capture his mouth. The kissing is an afterthought to their sex, lips pressing together and tongues swirling aimlessly as Akito thrusts into Junta, the pair of them united as much as possible. It’s so good that Junta loses his mind a little, giving into the feeling and the moment of being together like this with Akito, wrapping his legs around Akito’s waist and pushes back for ultimate depth.

“I love you,” Akito whispers against Junta’s lips, and Junta’s flooded by a whole new wave of feelings. “I love you so much.”

“Are you really saying that?” Junta asks, gasping for air with Akito’s weight moving on top of him. “I’ve heard it in my head all day, but now it’s real?”

Akito grins. “You’ve imagined me confessing in your head all day?”

“Something like that,” Junta replies, and Akito seems unbothered by the vagueness of his words as he devours him once again, taking Junta far away from the land of coherence to a place where all he feels is Akito and the love they’re making.

Soon Akito starts to tremble, his desperate gasps hot on Junta’s face, and Junta reaches down to wrap his fingers around himself to catch up. Akito tears his mouth away and lets out a loud moan, both hands shoving down on Junta’s shoulders to pin him even more. Junta cries out Akito’s name and comes, shuddering from the force of it while Akito thrusts even harder to push through the increasing resistance.

Akito makes it a few more thrusts before giving in and Junta feels it inside him, heightening his own orgasm. Akito’s weight on top of him is more prominent now, rising and falling with the force of Junta’s breaths, but Junta is in no rush for him to go anywhere.

“Say it again,” Junta whispers, unable to speak properly.

“I love you,” Akito says, leaning up with what looks like a lot of effort to stare right into Junta’s eyes and sounding more certain about this than he has about anything in his entire life. The voice in Akito’s mind is awfully quiet, but Junta supposes there isn’t a lot of room for insecurities in the haze after sex. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you, too,” Junta tells him, and he means it with everything he has.

He thinks Akito’s face might break with how hard he’s smiling, and Junta feels amazing at being the one to make him that happy. _Now we can really be together forever_ , Akito’s mind supplies, and Junta knows that he’s not just talking about their new unit.

“One thing at a time,” he says, kissing the confusion off of Akito’s face.


End file.
